Total Drama Legendary Island
by Kavi the Marauder
Summary: The children of Kavi and Keldeo host this new gameshow that not only get three trillion dollars but a chance to battle Photon. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be defeated by Photon? Who will be victorious against him? Find out on Total Drama Legendary Island,
1. Chapter 1

**A reboot of another story i have left but I hope to start again. This is very different though. I don't own anything except my OC's. I made a new OC by the way plus this is about 25 years after the normal TD's.**

**00000**

A island was shown from the camera about a mile away as it slowly approached growing bigger and bigger till there was a figure on the beach. The figure was a massive dark blue/black dragon with spikes lining up its tail to its head, two large wings, four razor sharp claws and dark, cold red eyes. It was the size of Smaug from Lord of the Rings but its tone of voice was icy and would sent chills down anyone's spine. The head was a Y like design with the snout a little long and with razor sharp teeth.

"Hello there viewers, my name is Photon and I will be hosting this show along with my Co-host..." the dragon was saying until the camera zoomed in on a smaller figure merely an ant to the other dragon

"Gunnery Sergeant Kendrick," the figure replied in a deep tone as it was a small horse with a red mane, a blue wavy tail and a horn

"Now, we lack the amount of contestants we need for our show. All contestants are equally given the chance to win three trillion poke plus a chance to battle me," Photon added as Kendrick snorted

"Battle you? Why would they?" Kendrick retorted

"Because I was trained by Kyurem himself and I am more powerful than my father Kavi and even my grandfather," Photon growled as Kendrick instantly became quiet

"Again, each competitor is equally challenged to win three trillion dollars and a chance to battle me. The competitors will be split into two teams of ten and they will also get a chance to take over their parent's legendary spot," Photon repeated

"Our only minor issue is we need eighteen more contestants and if you send your information in the mail, we will most likely choose you unless we have over eighteen participants," Kendrick added as he put a piece of paper up

**Name:**

**Species: (Must be legendary)**

**Appearance****: (Different coloring, hats, ect.)**

**Age: (Between 19-27)**

**Type: (You can be creative but they must have at least 1 weakness)**

**History: (at least one paragraph)**

**Talents:**

**Parents:**

**Audition Tape: (Optional)**

**Reason for joining:**

**Moves: (Again, be creative if you wish)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship: (optional)**

"We look forward for you participation and I look forward to a long awaited battle," Photon said with a cold, loud roar that turned off the camera

**Enjoy your time hahaha. Chao!**


	2. Update

**Well, we got quite a little bit of options that aren't hard for me to consider. Thanks again for the sign ups and here is an update**

**Boys**

**Dominic-Xerneus (Dragon132)**

**Jace-Cobalion (wolflover595) **

**Aero-Latios (dark bloodclaw)**

**Luka-Terrakion (Guest)**

**Granite-Yvental (Bronzonglover52)  
**

**Bolt-Virizion (Me)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Girls:**

**Star-Jirachi (Leafeon51)**

**BonBons-Mew (ChuChu0)**

**Sappire-Virizion (Guest)**

**Kasha-Articuno (reposurgeon2)**

**Jyra-Suicune (DA33)**

**Willow-Celebi (Rainbow)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Just need 8 total and you can tell from the update. Thanks again**


	3. Meet the Campers

**Again for the last time, thank you for your participation. This will be a funny season, but as I said, I don't own anything except my OC's. We had a short roll on OC's but that's alright, I can manage.**

**00000**

"Welcome viewers and we are happy to announce our first episode of TDLI. Now, all our contestants signed a contract stating that we are not responsible for damages, personal enemies and injuries. Let us meet our participants," Photon said as he and Kendrick watched the ocean

Slowly, a Wailord made its way to the dock and dropped off two Pokemon. One was a black Virizion while the other one was a green and pink Virizion.

"Welcome brother and sister or should I call you Bolt and Cosmic," Photon said grinning

"Hello brother," both said slightly bitterly as they walked/floated onto the beach and stood on the sand

Another Wailord came and dropped off another two Pokemon as they walked to the beach where the hosts were. One was a normal looking Virizion but with a gentle silver color in her eye also with a jade necklace while the other was a Terrakion with magenta coloring instead of orange and pink rings around his horns.

"Welcome Sapphire and Luka," Kendrick said

"Hello," both said as they stood where Bolt and Cosmic were

"I don't like the Terrakion already," Kendrick said to Photon

"I don't like him either but it is a show and I don't care what happens to anyone," Photon replied

"Your heart is ice," Kendrick muttered

Another wailord emerged as it dropped off another two legendaries. One was a orange and black Yvental while the other was a Articuno with a teal scarf.

"Welcome Granite and Kasha," Photon said

"Happy to be here?" Kendrick asked with a smirk

"Of course I'm happy to be here," Granite replied with a smile

"Yes," Kasha said as well

"Well you'll be glad to leave when this is over," Kendrick added as the two birds stood by the others

"Can you hurry this up, I'm getting bored," Photon muttered

"Okay, sheesh." Kendrick replied as he got on the phone

Another Wailord came and it had the rest of the contestants with it. A Shiny Articuno missing a leg and wearing a necklace with gems on it, a Mew with a little red bow on her head, a Jirachi with pink instead of blue highlights, a Cobalion wearing braces and had a tuft of brown fur resembling hair, a blue and yellow Xerneus with longer and slightly curved antlers, a shiny Celebi wearing a garcadeia headband, a gold and blue Latios and a Suicune with a blue body, black diamonds, yellow tails and a yellow crest were all were set on the dock.

"Welcome to the island Joycelyn, Bonbons, Star, Jace, Dominic, Willow, Aero and Jyra," Photon said

"Wait, we have one more," Kendrick added as a shiny Lugia but the blue parts of its body were pink

"And this is...Eve," Photon said looking at the list

"What's up dudes?" Eve said nicely

The hosts stared at her blankly clearly never had been called 'dude'. Bolt slightly growled when Dominic came onto the beach. Cosmic's eyes sparkled in recognition of the Xerneus but kept to herself not to freak out.

"I think that's everyone," Kendrick said looking at the list

"Not enough competition but whatever. Welcome to..." Photon was about to say before he was rudely interrupted

"We know where we are, my dad was a host too you know," Dominic said out of boredom

"Fine, then you all must know how things work here. Like most of the other islands, the first challenge will be a classic challenge of simply falling off a cliff into a patch of water labeled the safe zone. But, this time, you will be falling off a fifty story building," Photon retorted

"Nothing that bad for us who can fly," Cosmic rolled her eyes

"Oh, that's the thing. You won't be able to since you have to not land in a patch of water but instead land safely on this mattress," Kendrick added as the legends who could fly slightly were scared

"Any more questions?" Photon asked

"yeah, what about teams?" Jyra replied

"Teams will be made after the challenge by the viewers. Hope you have good teammates after tonight. Right now, its a matter of who has guts and who has chicken legs. So buck up and shut up," Kendrick answered with a smile

Photon teleported the group to the top of the fifty story building which was quite large for a building since you couldn't even see the ground or the mattress.

"Who's going first?" Photon asked smiling evilly

"Are you crazy, I could seriously mess up my beutif-whaaaaaaa!" Dominic was saying before Bolt pushed him off the building making the other campers gasp and glare at Bolt

"What? He asked," Bolt shrugged as he just looked down and sighed before jumping off the building himself

"I hate you," Cosmic muttered to Photon who just watched Bolt and Dominic fall before she too stopped levitating and fell

"3 down, 11 to go." Kendrick said wearing pilot gear and going to a helicopter

"Let's go!" Jocelyn said as she jumped off the building herself but was laughing more than screaming

"I don't like this," Granite commented

"Would you rather have the cone of shame?" Photon asked as Granite sighed

"Anyone else going?" Sapphire asked

"This is going to be awesome!" Jace said as he jumped off the building

"Wait for me!" Granite said suddenly jumping off not wanting to be alone

"Awesome," Eve added jumping off as well

Sapphire sighed and shook her head before jumping off herself.

"You guys are nuts!" Luka said slightly scared

"Yeah, we know," Photon said smiling as Luka jumped off as well

Jyra followed along with Kasha and Aero. The only ones who didn't jump were Bonbons and Willow but before they could be given the cone of shame, Star jumped off the building dragging all three of them with her.

"Well, that's everyone. Very good, but lets see the pain," Photon said to the camera

**Camera**

"OW!" Dominic groaned as he landed on the mattress but it wasn't very soft

"Look out below!" Bolt yelled as Dominic tried to get up but was dogpiled by the other contestants

"cant...breathe...help..." Dominic gasped as slowly one by one, the contestants got off him

"Well that was very amusing to me. None of you were chicken enough to receive the cone of shame but now you will be set in teams," Photon said

"BY THE VIEWERS!" Kendrick yelled

"Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Legendary Island," Photon smiled at the camera

**You guys decide the teams and PM me them. Thanks guys**


	4. A Painful Obstacle

**Thanks to a fellow reviewer, we officially have the teams so enjoy this chapter very much. I don't own anything once more,**

**00000**

_Previously on Total Drama Legendary Island. The campers showed up to find that they were going to be in some serious pain thanks to the hosts. No teams have been formed yet but already there is tension between the campers as Bolt pushed Dominic off the building. This season will get rough but let's see who will crack and eventually want to leave other than get eliminated. All this and more on Total...Drama...Legendary Island!_

**_Intro plays_**

_(Hey mom and dad, I'm doing fine,)_

Cameras pop out of nowhere to get the shots needed for the show along with the deranged hosts right at the beach as the camera goes past them, up the giant building and falling into a hidden lake where Cosmic is relaxing on the water with Eve causing a tsunami.

_(You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be now I think the answer is plain to see. I want to beee famous)_

The camera goes up into the sky seeing Aero doing tricks in the air at a very fast speed before Granite accidently smacks into him. The camera then goes to the kitchen where Star, Bonbons and Willow are looking at the soup Volcarona made a little hesitantly.

_(I wanna live close to the sun so pack your bags because I already won)_

The camera zooms on Bolt on top of a fallen tree over a waterfall practicing with his sword but gets distracted when Jocelyn flies by. Then Dominic tries to attack him but when he lands on the fallen tree, it breaks and the two fall into the water

_(Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day)_

Jace is shown knocking down a broken and burned tree with Sapphire watching him and Luka as well.

_(Cause I want to be famous)_

The rest of the contestants are running away from a giant robotic version of Genesect

_(Nanana'nanaana nana nana_  
_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_  
_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous)_

The campers are all gathered around a campfire where the hosts stand in the middle before the camera zooms out and displays the title screen

**00000**

"Well contestants, we have your teams and Kendrick will post them up via IPAD 4003," Photon said as Kendrick was playing Angry Birds on his Ipad before putting the teams up

**The Naughty Noiverns: ****Cosmic, ****Luka, ****Kasha, ****Bonbons, ****Star, ****Dominic, ****Eve**

**The Jazzy Jolteons: ****Bolt, ****Sapphire, ****Granite, ****Jocelyn, ****Jace, ****Willow, ****Aero, ****Jyra**

"Now the first part of the challenge being a team is an obstacle course. Here's how it works, you all must run into the Dark Forest and make your way to the Hidden Lake. From there you will go to the other side of the island and make a dead sprint around to where we are. Any questions?" Photon explained as everyone raised an arm/wing/hoof

"Excellent, lets get started,"

The campers sighed as they got in a line and awaited the blow horn sound. When the blow horn finally sounded, they took off into the Dark Forest.

**Jolteons**

"I'll go on ahead," Bolt said as he quickly gained speed and was running past trees extremely fast

"I think there are traps," Jace said but Bolt was too far ahead

After a few moments of walking, the ground started to shake.

"What was that?" Granite asked

"Let's go find out," Jyra replied as the others ran to where Bolt headed off to

They quickly found themselves in a clearing with Bolt staring at a pillar that every time he tried to pass it, a shield blocked him.

"This pillar has some type of writing on it and there is a shield blocking me from getting past," Bolt said as he gave up

"Does it say anything?" Willow questioned

"Not sure, I only know so much of ancient text, plus the writing is too high up for me," Bolt said

"I'll read it," Aero said as he flew to the peak of the pillar where the writing was as he muttered what the text said

"What does it mean?" Sapphire asked

"It says, as long as this pillar stands tall towards the sky, none shall pass till the Guardian is defeated," Aero answered

"Guardian? What Guardian?" Joycelyn questioned

Suddenly the pillar started to glow as it changed shape and form. It formed a Latias like creature with four wings and a black colored body.

"...Who dare awakes me?" it asked as it sounded feminine

"Auntie?" Bolt asked before the 'Guardian' attacked

**Noiverns**

The Noiverns went a similar route but it started to get dark in the forest almost to the point that nothing was visible except shadows. The leaves rustled with movement as something seemed to follow the team.

"We're not alone," Cosmic said as she fired a silver beam at a bush but whatever was there had already gotten out of the way

"How are we supposed to hit something you can't see?" Dominic questioned

"Unless this happened," Star said as she used Flash lighting up their surroundings which allowed them to see the figure

The figure was another Latios like creature with four wings and a black body as well but since it was larger, its wings were longer.

"You are trespassing," it said in a male voice

"Uncle?" Cosmic questioned before the creature attacked them

**00000**

"You got your aunt and uncle on this?" Kendrick questioned

"Well, they are the Guardians of this island including my father. I'm surprised that he isn't here yet," Photon answered

"Probably doing something bad," Kendrick noted

**00000**

In fact, Kavi was in outer space but looking at the stars and letting his body drift in the cosmos.

"What am I supposed to achieve? Why am I even living? What's my purpose?" Kavi asked himself

**00000**

**Jolteons**

"Does anyone got any ideas?" Bolt asked as he got slammed into a tree

"What type is he?" Sapphire questioned

"Cosmic...only weak against other cosmic types or dragon types," Bolt answered

"Then this should stop her," Aero said as he fired a Gold Purge at the Guardian which did some damage

"That's a Psychic type move, its only normal damage but it doesn't help that Cosmic types focus on defense stats," Bolt retorted

"How do you know so much?" Sapphire questioned

"I am one," Bolt sighed before dodging a Spacial Blast

"I'll slow her down," Jyra said as she used Blizzard that froze the Guardian

"I don't think that will hold her for long," Granite said as the ice started to crack already

"We'll blast her with everything we have," Jace suggested

"That's the plan?" Willow asked

"That's the best one we have for now," Jocelyn answered

As soon as the ice broke, all of the Jolteons used their most powerful moves which gave the Guardian too much damage to hold. After all the attacks subsided, the Guardian was left defeated by the Jolteons as the shield fell down.

"Let's move," Bolt said in relief as everyone ran to the other side of the forest but Bolt was limping trying to catch up

**Noiverns**

"He wasn't as hard as I thought," Dominic said as the other Guardian was already defeated

"He wasn't hard because I told you his weaknesses," Cosmic retorted

"Why don't we move on before the Jolteons get any further from us," Eve suggested as the Noiverns ran to their destination

**00000**

"Any sign of them?" Photon asked

"Nope, they haven't come into visual range," Kendrick replied

"Once you see them, let them have a nice surprise," Photon ordered as he walked away leaving Kendrick with a TNT detonator

**Jolteons**

"This hosts are evil if they are allowing a giant swarm of Beedrill attack us," Jocelyn said as the team ran away from the swarm

"That's my brother for you, inherited the worst behavior but the best strengths of my dad and grandfather," Bolt said as he narrowly missed a Poison Sting

The Jolteons finally got out of the Dark Forest and were on the beachhead but they weren't alone. The Noiverns were also out of the forest as they looked at each other for a second before the Beedrill came again but stopped at the end of the forest.

"HAH! They are wimps to come and face us," Dominic said before suddenly there was a whistle

"Campers! I forgot to tell you but we are having a nice time and giving you a fun obstacle course with explosives!" Kendrick said with a microphone

"WHAT?!" the campers yelled back

"It's a dead sprint across the beach to me now so finish the race!" Kendrick retorted

Both teams then flew/ran/sprinted as fast as they could while explosives were blowing up everywhere. Bolt and Dominic were tied for first as they were growling at each other and literally trying to knock the other one off balance. That is till a explosive got Bolt right from underneath him which sent him flying. A loud snap could be heard from which Bolt landed on the ground.

"Ouch! That is got to leave a mark," Kendrick said with fake empathy

"Bolt!" Cosmic said shocked as she rushed to her brother's side to aid him

Dominic soon crossed the finish line where Kendrick stood as the siren went off again.

"And the Noiverns take this game. As a reward, you guys get to relax in our winner's mansion while the losers have to sleep in our ordinary cabins," Kendrick said

The Noiverns cheered, well, most of them at least since Cosmic had to help her brother get across the beach.

"Since we don't want to be sued, we have an infirmary nearby where Bolt can be tended to. So one of you guys must take him there since I don't think he'll be able to walk," Kendrick said flinching slightly at the thought of being sued

"I'll take him," Cosmic obviously volunteered

"Sorry, it has to be someone from his team. Not trying to be a douche about it but it promotes team spirit," Kendrick replied as the campers looked blankly at him

"I served in the marines okay? That should be enough info," Kendrick said as the campers left to their respective places with Bolt limping

"Need some help?" Jocelyn asked

"No...ow...i'm fine," Bolt grunted as he kept walking

"Here," Jocelyn replied as she amazingly lifted Bolt up with one one talon to the infirmary

"I said I'm fine," Bolt retorted

"I know when you need help because I had a similar situation but worse," Jocelyn said

"Really? How worse?" Bolt asked curiously

"I lost one of my legs as you can see," Jocelyn answered as Bolt remembered

"Right...um...thanks," Bolt said as she let him down where the doctors took him in

"Anytime," Jocelyn smiled before flying off

**00000**

**"**This sucks," Jace said as the beds were old and there was some scratch marks, burns, even bullets interesting enough

"Can't do much about it," Aero replied

"At least we have each other right? We'll win next time," Granite said confidently

"I hope your right," Jace replied as he rested on the bed

**00000**

**"**We could have won if Bolt didn't get injured," Jyra said slightly irritated

"It's not completely his fault, he didn't know where the explosives were," Willow retorted

"We still lost anyway. We'll have to double our efforts tomorrow," Sapphire sighed

"Where's Jocelyn?" Jyra questioned

"She took Bolt to the infirmary," Sapphire answered

"Let's get some sleep," Willow said as the girls all agreed

**00000**

The Noiverns were having a blast in their mansion since they had the luxury of incredible food, great service, comfortable beds and anything a rich person could want.

"This is the life," Eve said as she was relaxing on one of the couches

"This is what happens when you are successful in life," Dominic added

"It was a close race but we still won," Luka nodded

"Cosmic? Why are you so...disturbed?" Kasha asked Cosmic as she was staring at the window

"It's my brother, just sibling feelings you know," Cosmic said as she just went to sleep

"I'm surprised they didn't eliminate anyone," Star put out

"The hosts had less participants than expected, they'll probably eliminate one of us after two more challenges," Dominic replied

"Confetti!" Bonbons said enthusiastically as she fired a confetti canon

The Noiverns then had fun the rest of the night.

**This was worth my time to write. I hope it was worth yours to read, leave a comment and give me your thoughts. Oh and if you have any more OC's, send me a PM and I might add them on later. Chao!**


	5. Mass has no Effect Pt1

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of TDLI. Now lets get on with the chapter. I don't own anything except my own OC's**

_Last time on Total Drama Legendary Island, the campers were put into teams and tested their own bonding skills by going on a obstacle course. Rivalry fumed even more as in the end, the Noiverns won the challenge while the Jolteons had to suffer defeat and a injured teammate. Will any more mayhem continue? Will more people get injured? Find out on Total Drama Legendary Island!._

**-Intro Plays-**

"Ow...this leg is killing me," Bolt muttered as he had his leg propped up on his bed

"At least you have your leg, you could have lost the whole thing," Granite commented

"Yeah...it hurts though. I've dealt with worse pain but this still is bugging the crud out of me," Bolt nodded

"I wonder what crazy ideas the hosts have in store for us," Jace said

"Watch, it will be something involving pain," they said at once

**Noiverns**

"Wow, this breakfast is amazing," Aero said with glee

"CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!" Bonbons yelled as she dug into her chocolate pancakes a little...messy

"If we keep winning, we'll never have to leave this place," Dominic added

"Then let's keep on winning and keep the Jolteons losing," Cosmic suggested

The Noiverns all agreed before a blowhorn was sounded off.

"Campers! Report to the gymnasium immediately!" Kendrick said

"We have a gymnasium?" Luka wondered

**00000**

"Hello campers and welcome to the next challenge. Now, you might laugh or get very confused on what the challenge is," Kendrick said as he backed up a few steps before taking out a button and pressing it

...?

"Was something supposed to happen?" Star questioned

"Yes, right about now I believe," Kendrick answered as suddenly a portal suddenly came out of nowhere and sucked all the campers

**00000**

"Ow...my face," Bolt muttered as he touched his face with his hands...wait...hands?

"What the? Hey hosts! Why do I have hands?" Bolt questioned as he found a mirror to look himself into as he only saw himself as human

"Well, the truth is...this is the challenge. Welcome to Mass Effect," Photon said as they were all in a base

"Why are we human though?" Kasha questioned unfamiliar with her human body

"Because in this universe, there are only humans or other aliens that have hands and walk on two legs. Today's challenge will be to survive a series of waves of enemies. Today's enemies are the geth who are a robot species bent on killing you. They show no fear and will not hesitate to kill you. Now, we have changed the rules so that way in case you are 'dead', you will just appear back here. The last surviving player will win it for their team or the most players to finish all 11 waves!" Kendrick explained

"11 waves!" the campers yelled

"Oh yeah and they keep getting harder and harder. Anyway, we will assign you your armor and powers based on your data. Bolt, you will be a N7 Paladin trooper because of your quick and silent attacks." Photon said as Bolt got armor from head to toe including a gauntlet

"Jace, you are a N7 Slayer because of your calm nature and your sword qualities."

Jace was given samurai like armor and a very sharp sword.

"Sapphire, you are a N7 Shadow for being quick, agile and deadly."

Sapphire received light armor which was like a futuristic ninja.

"Dominic, you are going to be a Talon Mercenary simply because that's the closest we can get,"

Dominic received armor which had a omni-bow on the gauntlet.

"Star, Bonbons and Willow, you all will be N7 Fury's because you are all Psychic types,"

Each were given armor that covered their face and had a hood.

"Aero, you will be a Turian Havoc because of your great speed and quick strikes,"

Aero was given armor very similar to Bolt's but different color.

"Cosmic, you will be a Human Engineer because of your support. Granite, you will be a Phoenix Trooper because your a phoenix. Luka, you are a N7 Destroyer because you are a tank," Kendrick smiled

"Now Jyra, Jocelyn and Kasha, you all will be Human Adepts because of your range combat. Now that you all have your armor, you may choose any weapon you please but you can only take two!" Photon said

There was a giant assortment of weapons from assault rifles to heavy pistols that each camper could easily take. Though there was plenty of options, they could only take two of the weapons possible. Each camper grabbed their weapons and the hosts were smiling.

"Now since we don't want you guys on the same map, we will separate you guys. The Jolteon's will go to Firebase White while the Noiverns go to Firebase Ghost. Have fun and one more thing, if you get shot down, your teammates have thirty seconds to revive you before A; the timer runs out or B; an enemy stomps you. Good luck," Kendrick said finally as the teams were dispersed

**Jolteons: Firebase White**

"This place feels cold," Bolt muttered as they were on a landing pad with a ship left unattended

"We don't have time to waste. Let's set up a perimeter and hold out as long as we can," Jace said

"That spot right near the hallway has a lookout position on the floor below us and we can see if enemies could possibly come around this location," Sapphire noted

"Good call," Jace said as Sapphire was glad she was wearing a helmet because it hid that she was blushing

"Alright Jolteons, here come the geth. One more last thing you guys might want to know. The gauntlets on your guys' arms are called omni-tools which you can use as blades, hacking devices or in the case of certain soldiers like Bolt, a shield. We will let the rest for you guys to figure out," Photon said through the communicator

"I think I see them," Bolt said taking out a sniper rifle and blowing off the head of a machine

"I hate the hosts," Jyra muttered

"Don't we all," Aero said as he flew at the Geth with his jetpack and used his omni-blades

**Noiverns: Firebase Ghost**

"Die machines!" Luka yelled as he kept firing his Typhoon machine gun and slaughtering helpless geth who got in his way

"There is so many of them, ow!" Cosmic noted before getting shot but her shields blocked it from harming her

"This is only wave one, there is got to be more than that. Is that a rocket launcher!?" Eve said as a Geth with a rocket launcher fired a rocket but it missed as Eve killed it with a few rounds from her Avenger

"Let's try this, Overload!" Cosmic said as she extended her arm, making her omni-tool glow and suddenly one of the geth started randomly getting shocked and another as well

"Wow, that's a useful power. Hm, how about this one," Star said as she formed an orb and threw it at a geth trooper making it fly a few feet with a loud thud

"I see you guys are using your powers now. It looks like certain powers hurt certain enemies more than others. We should experiment with them," Kasha suggested as she too used a power but this orb instead stopped where a geth trooper was and acted like a black whole sucking the geth into the air and leaving it a open target for the Noiverns

**Jolteons**

"I hate this game but not as much as I hate you!" Bolt muttered as he grabbed a geth over cover and stabbed it in the face, killing it instantly

The Jolteons finished off the rest of their enemies as a sudden stillness was in the air which left some of them cautious.

"Good job, no one died yet for you guys. Wave 2 will come online in a few seconds. Watch out for get hunters by the way, they can turn invisible," Kendrick said

"Great, invisible enemies," Willow muttered

**Noiverns**

"Have a nice overload," Cosmic said as she used her power and made a geth hunter stagger and lose its shields making it visible

"Firing rocket pod," Luka said as his rocket turret on his shoulder fired three rockets killing three different geth

"Why don't we try using two powers at once? Use your singularity and I'll use my throw," Star suggested

"Your single?" Bonbons asked

"No! I ment the power not if i'm single," Star retorted as Kasha used her singularity and right when the enemies were getting sucked, Star used her throw power and when it hit an enemy, it made a explosion knocking other enemies down

"Nice! Let's wipe them out," Eve said

**Jolteons**

Jocelyn was shooting Geth with her Avenger before getting hit by a rocket which only took down her shield but a Geth Hunter came up right behind her and knocked her down. Before the Geth could shoot her though, Bolt smacked the Geth with his shield knocking it off the side which made it fall to wherever.

"Thanks," Jocelyn said as Bolt helped her up

"No problem," Bolt said as more Geth started shooting at them but they were soon killed by Sapphire and Jace who used their swords

"Right behind you!" Granite yelled as he used his biotic whips to grab a geth hunter and throw him off the ledge

"Nice work Granite, I think that's all of them," Aero said stomping a geth trying to get up

"We make a good team," Jace said sheathing his sword

"Yeah we do," Sapphire agreed blushing but she wore a helmet

"Alright campers! We got a new challenge for this wave! This wave is a lot different than the standard waves, this time, you will have to face ALL the enemies in the next 8 waves in one wave alone!" Photon said

"What!?" the campers yelled

"Oh and your not just facing geth, you're also facing other factions too. You will be facing two more factions and those are the Reapers and Cerberus," Kendrick added

"You're demented!" Dominic yelled

"We know, good luck!" both hosts said

Both teams turned around to see a horde of enemies of different species and armor coming at them with enemies extremely armored and tall.

"Well, let's get started!" Jace said taking out his sword

**I know, climax at the end but this is only part 1 of the chapter. Part 2 will be made after you read this. Hope you like heh heh. Some romances are blossoming and teamwork will be pushed to the test. Stay tune**


	6. Mass has no Effect Pt 2

**Part 2 is away! Thanks for the patience. **

**-Intro-**

"There's just too many of them! OW!" Bolt muttered as he got hit with a rocket

"We have to hold out!" Jace said using his powers killing a considerable amount of enemies

A Praetorian was coming towards them as the Jolteons weapons weren't doing much damage. The Praetorian went for Jocelyn as it lifted up one of its claws but Bolt pushed her out of the way only to be stabbed.

"Agh! Is that all you got!?" Bolt yelled as he fired at one of the Praetorian's 8 eyes which made it screech and throw him

"Bolt!" Jocelyn said as she ran to him and used her omni-tool to heal him

**00000**

"Did Bolt really do that for me?...No...or could he?" Jocelyn wondered

**00000**

"I got stabbed for my own reasons, nobody needs to know," Bolt muttered looking at the camera and then looking away

**00000**

"Is it me or do I feel that this is boring?" Photon asked Kendrick

"Yeah, got another idea in mind?" Kendrick replied

"I got another one indeed. Let's wait till they finish off this wave," Photon smiled

**Noiverns**

"You do realize that we have rocket launchers too?" Eve asked Cosmic

"Oh...wow," Cosmic muttered facepalming herself

Cosmic took out her rocket launcher and fired a rocket killing a group of Boss level enemies.

"Well...let's kill them all!" Luka said taking his rocket launcher out

The enemies then started running away in fear as the Noiverns chased them and killed them.

**Jolteons**

"Let's have a head count, who is alive?" Jace asked

"I'm fine," Granite said

"Most of us are fine, just Bolt is the injured," Aero said as Bolt was against the wall clutching his chest

"He's going to need to rest, he did take a pretty big hit from...whatever that thing was," Sapphire suggested

"Right, Jocelyn will take care of Bolt and if anymore enemies come, we will protect him," Jace said as the Jolteons nodded

"Okay campers, we have a surprise challenge for you. This last wave will not be filled with enemies but instead, you will fight each other!" Kendrick said

"..." the campers were in silence before being teleported

**Firebase Condor**

"Welcome to the final map you will fight each other on. Now, its a fight to the death so anything goes. If you die, you will simply be transported back here in normal form. Good luck to you all," Photon said

"Can you fight?" Jocelyn asked Bolt as he got up

"Yeah...i'll be fine," Bolt said

The Jolteons and the Noiverns spread out across the map as they easily saw each other and opened fire. Bolt took out his sniper rifle and aimed at Luka. With one pull of the trigger, Bolt's shot took down Luka's shields and knocked him flat on his back.

"Nice shot," Granite commented firing at Dominic

Dominic used his omni-bow and took aim, he used his Concussive Arrows ability and fired 5 arrows at Granite all making their mark. The concussive arrows easily punched through Granite's barriers and took him out.

**JJ: 7**

**NN: 7**

Bonbons was using her throw ability and keeping Sapphire from trying to use her sword. But every time Bonbons used her power, it had to recharge giving Sapphire a two second break to attack. Sapphire used her Tactical Cloak to turn invisible and then used Shadow Strike to come right behind Bonbons and kill her. Sapphire then ran off before her brother Luka could try to shoot her.

**JJ: 7**

**NN: 6**

Jyra aimed her Paladin pistol and walked very slowly making sure she wouldn't be taken by surprise by anybody. She walked forward but was suddenly grabbed by an extremely strong arm and thrown on the ground, before she could see who threw her down, a foot smashed her head. Luka smiled with his first kill of a Jolteon but his parade would be ended when another sniper shot this time blew up his head into mush.

"Headshot," Bolt whispered

**JJ: 6**

**NN: 5**

Willow and Aero were taking cover from Dominic's arrows which hit Aero once but only took down his shields.

"Give me covering fire," Aero ordered as he used his jetpack to get close to Dominic

Aero successfully smacked Dominic down but when he tried to use his omni-blades to finish him off, Dominic pulled his Carnifex pistol last second and fired the heavily armor piercing shot into Aero's skull. Aero fell dead and Dominic pulled off a second shot killing Willow in the process.

**JJ: 4**

**NN: 5**

"This is getting boring, let's make the stakes higher," Kendrick said as he pressed a button

The campers were suddenly falling from an extremely high building.

"We hate you!" the campers yelled

"yeah, we know. Music time!" the hosts replied

_Falling Toward the Sky_  
_Waiting for my... ride_

The campers landed on cars and trucks on the highway amazingly not taking any damage from the extreme fall. Bolt and Dominic landed on the same truck as they began to fight each other and try to shoot or push the other one off.

_Insane breakneck pace_  
_No brakes full speed ahead on this chase_  
_Goons-nippin at my heels_  
_Move my wheels cuz I'm not tryin to get killed_

Bolt finally got his Carnifex pistol and fired at Dominic but Dominic side stepped the shot as it instead hit Eve in the head killing her instantly. The two still kept fighting

**JJ: 4**

**NN: 4**

_Ooh- what I'm gonna do?_  
_Me and my crew-one false move-we through_  
_Stress level high it's a full court press_  
_Can't guess wrong the result is death_

Kasha took out her sniper rifle and aimed at the two fighting campers. She aimed at Bolt and fired, the shot hit Bolt in the chest but didn't kill him, it instead knocked him off balance and he landed on a smaller truck. Kasha turned her attention to shooting at Jace but Jace used his Biotic Charge to literally teleport to Kasha and smack her off the truck causing her to fall into the street where cars ran her over.

**JJ: 4**

**NN: 3**

_Adrenaline filled like a kid named Ritalin_  
_Gotta get away from this bullshit middleman_  
_Pushed to the max no time for relax_  
_Cuz if we ain't swift we facin the axe_

Cosmic used her Combat Drone and rigged it to explode as it blew up the car that Jace was on. Jace jumped off the car in time and landed on another one. He took out his submachine gun and fired a few rounds at Cosmic with all of them making their mark and taking Cosmic's shields down. Cosmic retaliated by using her Combat Drone again but this time it went at Jace and used a Flamethrower causing him to lose his barriers. While he burned, it exploded turning him into nothing. Sapphire saw this and shot Cosmic in the head with her Phalanx pistol killing Cosmic

**JJ: 3**

**NN: 2**  
_But I ain't tryin to hear it-float like a spirit_  
_Finish line comin, I feel us gettin near it_  
_Can't stop now, yo, we almost there_  
_Unaware of what awaits us in the air_

Bolt got up and used his medigel to heal his wound enough to where he could fight again. He hopped from car to car to catch up with the others as heard gunfire. Sapphire and Jocelyn were firing at Star and Dominic as Star used her Throw ability but Sapphire dodged the orb. Sapphire's turned blue and she slashed causing a shockwave of electrical energy to come at the duo. The attack hit Star causing her not only to lose her shields but to also get knocked over where a car run her over. Dominic used his Cain mine to blow up Sapphire quickly but ran out of ammo for his arrows.

**JJ: 2**

**NN: 1**

_Falling Toward the Sky_  
Waiting for my... ride

Jocelyn ran out of her ammo for her weapons as she got close and personal. Her and Dominic were using close quarter combat to try and kill the other one. Dominic used his omni-bow to smack Jocelyn as she fell but was gripping off the side of the truck with Dominic standing over her.

_Landin safe on the back of the truck_  
_Now we ride through the streets talk about good luck_  
_Man that was tough, jumping off the building_  
_But if we didn't do it then our time was up_

"End of the line," Dominic smiled as he raised his fist but this time, a omni-blade formed

Dominic was about to bring the blade down until he suddenly couldn't move at all. He looked to see Bolt right there with his fists out and a ice mist coming from them. Bolt took out his sniper rifle and used the last shot to blow Dominc into particles. Bolt then helped Jocelyn up as he then sat down with his wound still giving him pain

**JJ: 2**

**NN: 0**

"The Jolteons win, just enjoy the ride and music until we get you back." Kendrick said

_Never that though I'm just too swift_  
_Blessed with a gift that flows from my lips_  
_Still represent still talkin that shit_  
_Still hit your chest like a blast from the fifth_  
_Ain't no stopping I'm-a keep it poppin_

"Thanks," Jocelyn said

"No problem...i hate this show already," Bolt said as they laughed  
_Rollin rocking pure hip-hoppin_  
_Soul like Rakim you know I got plenty_  
_I'm a C note, dog, and you're more like a penny_  
_Jeff send the text, asked for the best_  
_So I stepped right in put flames to the test_  
_Burn it down from dusk till dawn_  
_Rise form the ash and then I'm gone_

_Falling towards the sky_  
_waiting for my... ride_

**00000**

"So, how did you like the challenge?" Photon asked

"We hated it," Aero muttered

"Yeah whatever complainers. The Jolteons won this round so they get to sleep in the luxury of a mansion while the Noiverns have to sleep in crappy cabins." Kendrick said

"What about elimination?" Star asked

"Ah, thanks for reminding us. Elimination will be decided by votes obviously, but you won't know who. So enjoy your sleep now because one of you might not be here tomorrow," Photon said deviously

"The Jolteons got revenge, the Noiverns receive a loss. What drama will happen? Will Jocelyn and Bolt become a couple? Will anyone else have a relationship? Will there be more pain? Find out on Total Drama Legendary Island!" the hosts said to the camera

**Check the poll if you dare! muahahahah!**

**Up next: A classic game of pain**


	7. TDI SHORTS

**Just little short episodes to get some laughs and giggles. Helps keep me entertained when I can't figure out a chapter to write. I don't own anything so enjoy**

**Total Drama Idiotic and Legendary Island bloopers and behind the scenes**

"Hello there viewers and I welcome you to a behind the scenes and bloopers of our fabulous show. Now you might ask a question as to why I'm here but let's just say I got here first," Keldeo said

"Now let's start with Total Drama Idiotic Island. Prepare the popcorn and whatever you do, don't have stupid interns do your j-ow!" Keldeo yelped as a microphone landed on his head

"Sorry sir, won't happen again," a Machoke said nervously

"As I was saying, enjoy," Keldeo said

**00000**

"Today's challenge will be a shipping war," Kavi said as Virizion looked at him

"I thought you said it was a naval battle?" Virizion questioned

"Shipping means riding a ship right? So shipping is the politically correct term," Kavi retorted

"No, shipping means to send something away or to another location," Virizion replied

"Uh can I say something?" the intern asked before receiving a dragon pulse

**00000**

"Today's challenge will be sh**** war...****!" Kavi muttered as Virizion and the campers laughed at him

**00000**

"So...many...letters!" Keldeo yelled opening all the dare letters

"Oh...one for me," Keldeo said in glee before a pie hit his face

**00000**

"Junk...junk...junk...junk...wait...junk," Kavi muttered throwing useless scrap metal from a junkyard

**At Victini's island**

"How the **** did we get all this junk?!" Victini questioned

"I don't know but it's definitely coming from Kavi's island," Mew muttered as they teleported to Kavi's island

"Hey guys, just getting rid of some junk...junk,,,,****!" Kavi said as he got angry

"Look Kavi, you're junk is ending up on our island," Victini said

"So?" Kavi replied not amused

"It's your ****," Mew retorted

"Not anymore...oooh! A mask," Kavi said in glee as he took out a Darth Vader mask

"Hey Kavi, did you find Manaphy's Darth Vader mask?" Keldeo asked coming out of a junk pile

"Uh...no," Kavi replied as Keldeo shrugged and went back to searching

**00000**

"Now for Legendary Island," Keldeo smiled

**00000**

"So little applicants! I can't take it anymore!" Photon yelled blowing up a tree

"Uh...Photon, we have to pay for that," Kendrick said nervously

"I don't give a ****...Give me the phone," Photon said as Kendrick gave him a huge phone

"You know you could have said the jingle...Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there," Kendrick said as Genesect suddenly appeared

"Zzzzt...What is your problem?...zzzt," The Genesect asked occasionally twitching

"hey steve, I need this tree fixed," Kendrick said

"Statement...zzzzt...EXECUTION!" Steve yelled suddenly before blasting another tree

"oh no...I'm falling...look out...I'm really falling...aaaaaahhhhhhh! Oof!" the tree said

"Tree's really do talk," Kendrick said fascinated

"Statement...OBLITERATION!" Steve yelled taking out a red button

"Steve no! Don't you dare call Geico!" Kendrick said as he tackled the metal robot

"Need better insurance? Call Allstate now! Our accident forgiveness plan allows you not to get raised pay rates just because of an accident," A black guy suddenly said and appeared on the screen

**I had to do that. What do you think? I will do this every once in a while. Thanks**


	8. A Movie to hate sorta

**Welcome to our special episode...muahahahahah! I don't own anything**

**-intro plays-**

"Good morning campers, how was your last challenge?" the hosts asked

"Horrible," the campers replied

"Good because you will have a easier challenge to do now. Today's challenge is a movie challenge," Photon said

...

...

...

"What?" Bolt said out loud

"That's right and for the movie we are going to pick, you spin the wheel," Kendrick said as a wheel had a bunch of movies on it

"Before that, we got the results of the votes. The one going home is Luka," Photon added

"What?" Luka questioned before he was suddenly flung

"Back to what we were saying, each team will spin the wheel and both teams must do a small skit of the movie that is shown," Photon added

"So who wants to go first?" Kendrick smiled

"I'll do it!" Granite said as he spun the wheel

The wheel landed on what would ironically be Star Wars.

"Get to work, you got one hour," the hosts said

**00000**

"So...what part do we do? They never said how they were going to choose how we win," Sapphire said

"You got to start always like this," Bolt said as he put on a dark mask that looked like Vader's

"...I believe that would do nicely," Jace nodded

**00000**

"Is it just me or am I the only guy on this team?" Dominic muttered

"You are the only guy on this team so stop complaining," Eve replied

"What scene are we going to do?" Kasha questioned

"Looking at all the movies, the only scene that would be the closest would be the Battle of Genosis," Cosmic said

"How do you know that?" Star asked

"I watched them all," Cosmic answered

"Wait...but we need background characters around too. Hey hosts, do we get background characters?" Eve asked

"Thank you for the question, yes. Our interns will gladly assist you in our movie, so get to work!" Kendrick yelled

**Jolteons**

"As you can see, there are no Imperial forces on this city. We made a contract keeping the Empire off our trade products," Granite said as he opened a door revealing Darth Vader

Aero (acting as Han Solo) pulled out his blaster and fired at Bolt who deflected the blaster shots with his hoofs. Then, he used the force taking the blaster away from Aero but the blaster smacked Bolt in the face.

"CUT! What was that?" Jyra questioned as she was appointed director

"Somebody pulled the string too hard!" Bolt retorted looking at a Dragonite intern who whistled nervously

"This is not going to work," Willow sighed

**Noiverns**

"Pilot! Land in that assembly area!" Dominic said

"Yes sir," the pilot said as he landed the ship

"Master Windu, I have five specially trained commando units awaiting your orders sir," the commander said

"CUT! So far that was great, we have a chance," Eve stated

"Blasters!" Bonbons said in glee shooting the blaster rifle which did nothing

**00000**

**"Bonbons is out of control and extremely childish. She needs to learn to grow up," Dominic muttered**

**00000**

**00000**

"So...what are we going to do for an hour?" Kendrick asked

"Blow stuff up, why would you ask me?" Photon retorted

"Because I got no one else to talk to, Steve is a nut job about destroying stuff," Kendrick started

"TERMINATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICED!" Steve yelled attacking Seedot's

"You're just like your dad in every way but more subtle, and there's nothing to do but watch others in pain around here." Kendrick finished

A long silence was held for a long time until...

"Wanna go get some dates for the party next week?" Kendrick said out of the blue

"Sure..." Photon muttered before they disappeared

**00000**

"Finally! We're done!" the campers all said at once when they noticed that the hosts weren't around

"Where are the hosts?" Bolt asked an intern

"Getting dates for a party next week," the Garchomp intern retorted

"A party!?" the campers yelled

"Nobody invited us!" Dominic growled

"Actually they did but the hosts are complete douchebags by burning the mail," the intern also said

"Is there any way to get to the hall?" Sapphire questioned

"Yeah, that teleporter pad they always use," the intern muttered before walking away and the campers stepping on the teleporter pad

**00000**

The campers were all teleported into the hall as they looked around to find that the party was nowhere in sight. Nothing that resembled a party was anywhere to be seen at the moment.

"Where the **** is the party?!" Aero yelled as the campers then saw a door with flashing lights

"You got to be kidding me..." Bolt muttered before opening the door to find every legend there, neon lights flashing and music blasting on giant speakers but all of the music stopped when the door was opened

"Aren't you guys supposed to be on the island?" Latios questioned

"Yeah but the hosts left us," Willow answered

"CONFETTI!" Bonbons yelled using a party cannon

"Well they aren't here so bye!" Kavi smiled pressing a button which made the campers fall from the hall of legends

**00000**

**"Those hosts are asking to be sued," Dominic muttered**

**00000**

The campers all fell except the ones who can float/fly as they landed extremely hard on the ground.

"Ow...my back," Bolt muttered as he slowly got up

"You ok?" Jocelyn asked

"yeah," Bolt replied

**00000**

**"I'm not falling in love...yet...maybe...stupid stupid stupid," Bolt muttered banging his head against the wall**

**00000**

**"Bolt seems to be in pain lately, I hope he's okay...not like I already like him...uh I didn't mean that," Jocelyn said blushing**

**00000**

"So campers, I see you tried to follow us to a party which we never attended. We trolled you," Kendrick said wearing a troll face mask

"Now, I assume you are done with your movies so let's get them set up and have our judges give their opinions," Photon added

"What judges?" Jyra asked

"Our judges for this challenge will be Steve, my own father Kavi and a legend that is the hardest to crack, Kyurem." Photon answered as the following legendaries arrived

"This better be good, I got contestants to make their lives suffer," Kavi muttered in a pilot officer's uniform

"Hopefully they will be enjoyable. Let's play the Noiverns' tape first," Kendrick said putting the movie in

**Noiverns**

The scene played with a figure wearing a robe walking to some other figures one being Dominic and the others unknown. The figure with the robe was a Gurdurr who used his lightsaber that almost killed the Genesect beside Dominic but was only close to the neck. Dominic turned around with a smug look on his face which showed he wasn't even suprised.

"Ah, Master Windu, how pleasant it is for you to join us," Dominic smiled

"This party is over," the Gurdurr replied as more jedi appeared some being the Noiverns

"Brave but foolish my jedi friend, you're impossibly outnumbered," Dominic said

"I don't think so," Windu replied

"We'll see," Dominic smirked as heavy footsteps could be heard which were droids who fired at Mace as he blocked the shots and dodged the flamethrower attack by the Genesect

"Stop," Kyurem said as the tape stopped

"We already have our results," Steve said normally

"Judges, show us your scores," Photon replied

Kavi looked at the piece of cardboard and wrote a 9, Kyurem wrote a 5 and Steve wrote a 8.

**Noiverns: 22 points**

"Now the Jolteon's movie, they have to get the same to tie or one more to win the challenge," Kendrick said putting the movie in

**Jolteons**

"As I said, the contract keeps the Empire out of our districts and our products are our own jurisdiction," Granite said as Jace, Sapphire and a Ursirang followed him

Granite opened the door and at the end of the table in the room was Darth Vader who stood up. Jace tried to fire his blaster but Vader blocked the shots and used the force to grab the blaster out of Jace's hoof.

"It would nice if you joined us," Bolt said as Aero came out holding a blaster and Stormtroopers behind the group aimed at them

-skip-

Darth Vader and another Cobalion suprisingly were having a lightsaber duel but Vader then cut off the Cobalion's horn and one of his hoofs as the Cobalion screamed in pain.

"You fought well Skywalker like your father," Vader said

"You killed my father," Luke replied

"No, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Bolt said

"...NOOOOOO!"

"End," Kyurem said as the movie stopped

Kavi held a 5, Steve gave an 7 but Kyurem gave a 9.

**Jolteons: 21 points**

"And the Noiverns win this round. Meet me at the ceremony Jolteons," Photon said

The Noiverns cheered as the Jolteons all grumbled in defeat.

**00000**

**"Willow is going, she hasn't helped much in the game," Bolt muttered angrily**

**00000**

**"I don't know who to choose...Willow?" Jocelyn said as she shrugged and stamped her vote**

**00000**

**"I don't want to go home yet but I'm not going to cheat. I guess...Aero," Willow sighed as she stamped her vote**

**00000**

**"Willow," Aero said**

**00000**

**"Sorry Willow, you were the weakest link," Jace said kindly**

**00000**

"Alright, since we don't have much time left. Everyone except Willow come up," Photon said

"Sorry Willow, you have to go. Any last words?" Kendrick asked

"Yes, I would li-," Willow was saying before Kendrick launched with the catapult

"Hey Bolt, can you follow me real quick? I have to ask you something," Jocelyn asked

"Uh sure," Bolt replied blushing but Jocelyn didn't notice

"Who will fall down next? Will there be another party? Will there be any more relationships? Find out on this show, TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDARY ISLAND!" Photon said to the camera

**Next up: A Musical to Remember...not! Send me a PM of possible songs on your mind**


End file.
